Someone Worth Knowing
by tuffgrl11
Summary: Percy has just been accepted into a special skills school. Thanks to the help of some new friends will he sink of swim?
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to try a Percabeth fanfic so bear with me and let's see how this goes! **

**Percy**

"Are you sure you'll be fine" my mom asked me before I get out of the car. "Mom, it's just a school. I'll be fine" "I just want you to have a good first day" "I'll try don't worry" I say goodbye and walk out of the car. This is going to be my first at Arthur Glenleg's School for the specially benefitted. I remember the day the principal came my swim meet and told me I should come to their school. They only choose the most talented at the school. Am I blessed? You can say that. Do I feel blessed? Not even the slightest.

I walk in to the school and head to the guidance office like my mom told me to this mourning. When I get there I see a girl with panda headphones. She wore mostly black. Thick black boots and had short spiky black hair.

"HEY!" I hear her practically scream at me "YOU PERSEUS?"

"Percy." I say to her

"WHAT?!" She screams than realizes her headphones are still on. "Sorry, Perseus right?"

"Percy" I say to her. Again

"Thalia Grace. I'm your tour guide/Shadower for today. Until they can find out every little thing your good at to put on your schedule you're stuck with me."

"Great…"

She must've sensed my sarcasm because she said, "Yeah, I don't want to do it either but it's the only way they wouldn't suspend me. So I'm supposed to give you a big 'Lion roar welcome' but I'm going to tell you what you need to know. The cool people, the people you should, and the places to go when you want to avoid everything" she holds her arm out for me to shake. When I move to shake it she tugs me. "Let's go"

The school is huge with a total of 3 stories. She first brings me around to the school courtyard where I see students protesting. A Shortish girl wearing a green dress is standing on top of a box with a megaphone. Next to her was a guy with a baseball cap on, holding her hand. I guessed he was her boyfriend.

"We are tired of this school going on a killing spree. That's right people they are killing trees. IT IS TIME TO GO RECYCBLE!" I hear some kids cheer with her, Thalia talks next to me while the girl continues her speech.

"That's Juniper, her and Grover are huge environmentalist. Him for animals her for well trees. She once chained her self to the juniper in the park to prevent people from cutting it"

"Oh," is all I can say

"She's cool once you get to know her" as soon as she says that juniper finishes her speech "Juniper over here!" I hear Thalia yell

Juniper and Grover weaves themselves through the forming crowd. "Hey" she says hugging Thalia, who I thought would spontaneously combust, but returns the hug. I get a closer look at juniper she has elfish features with little brown freckles on her cheeks. Her shirt was a tree saying, "I am not your algebra homework" Figures. "So who's this?" she says referring to me. "This is the new kid, Perseus" "Percy." "Yea, Percy" Thalia says again "Oh ok, Well I'm Juniper, some of my friends call me Juni, you can as well." She says holding out her hand I shake it. "So what's you skill?" Grover asks me "My what?" "How you got admitted? What can you do?" Thalia clarifies "Oh I, umm—Swim" "So you're a swimmer?" Juniper asks, "What's you fastest time?" "4.8 seconds" "Wow that's fast! No wonder you got admitted" "And the swim team could use all the help it can get" Thalia says "Well I better continue this tour, see you guys at lunch" she turns to walk away I follow her waving goodbye to Juniper and Grover.

The next stop was the music hallway, When I get done there we see a girl standing on a stage singing _Titanium _by David Guetta. She had the most beautiful voice in the world.

"That's Lyric, She is the best singer, songwriter, dancer and actress in the school. And her twin sister Music isn't very far behind. Their dad, Apollo, is this big time music producer. He's also the cruelest. They are constantly trying to impress him by being in everything that involves singing"

"Ok" Lyric says stressing "Let's do that again" then I hear Thalia yell "Come on, Lyric. Take a break" Lyric smiles and jumps off stage "What's up, Thals?" "Nothing much. Shadowing" "Is this the kid? He doesn't seem that bad, maybe we can recruit him" "I'm sorry what?" "Oh sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Lyric. Sometimes people call me 'Thing 1' I'd prefer you didn't" "Percy" I say shaking her hand "Alright Percy, I was saying you don't seem like a dumb jock or a conceited jerk so we can hang out with you"

"Thanks I guess" "So what's your skill?" "He's a Swimmer" Thalia chips in for me "YES!" I hear from a corner of the auditorium. Someone starts running towards us. "I LOVE swimmers" A identical Lyric, who I assumed was her twin, Music says "They don't like you" Lyric mutters "Shut up! Anyway, we have to go rehearse _New York State of mind_. And Percy, if you need any help or anything" Music takes out a slip of paper and writes something on it "Call me." Music walks away, yelling at Lyric to hurry up. "Well I have to go but before I do…" She then takes the sheet of paper her sister gave me and rips it up. While she rips it she says things like "Oh, what's happening to my hands" and Thalia is hysterically laughing. Lyric put her hand on my shoulder and says, "You'll thank me later, Fish boy" and then sprints after Music. "Fish boy?" "She already gave you a nickname she must think your cool. Mine is electric" "Why?" "Cuz I electrocuted her by accident" Thalia says but she doesn't go into detail.

Later Thalia introduces me to more people. In the speech and debate room I meet Piper Mclean, who says she takes debate because she can make anyone see her point of view. On the track, I meet Jason grace, Thalia's brother, who is a jumper, people say he jumps so high it seems like he's flying. On the TV announcements in the halls, Thalia told me the girl up there was our class representative, Reyna, who Thalia says is a natural-born leader. I met one of Thalia's friends, Nico, who was just sitting by a window. And when a flock of 3 girls tried to talk to me Thalia moved me out of the way, and tugged me down a hall. She said her and her friends called them "the clingers," which meant they couldn't live or breathe if they didn't have a boyfriend, which revolted Thalia. She said they take advantage of the new kids so I should watch my back. Their names were Calypso, Rachel, and of course Lyric's sister Music.

Later we walk into the shop room, we meet a guy named Leo who was really funny he handed Thalia a metal ball and asked her to take it to someone named Annabeth. Thalia said sure because we were heading to the library anyway.

When we get to the library, I see huge bookshelves with lots of huge books and words, which was like murder on my dyslexic eyes. All the tables are empty except for one. At the table, was a girl with golden hair that was pulled into a tight bun, she seemed pretty normal until she looked up from her book and saw us her eyes were a strikingly beautiful yet intimidating gray. After a while I find myself staring at her but she just smiles and waves us over.

"That's Annabeth Chase" Thalia whispers to me

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2: I Just Might

**So here's Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy please review! **

**Percy**

I was too busy paying attention to Annabeth, I barely heard Thalia. I think she said something like smartest girl in the school blah, blah, blah designs blueprints for the shop classes blah, blah, blah she likes to read and design buildings blah, blah, blah.

"Are you even paying attention to me?" I hear Thalia ask. It takes me a while to get back in reality. "Huh, what—yea of course." "Oh my God. You like her" Thalia says "What? No I don't—I don't even know her" "Well come on, let's go get acquainted" she then grabs my arm and tugs me toward Annabeth. Thalia sits next to her while I sit in the seat across from them. "Hey Annabeth. Have you met the new kid?" Annabeth looks up from her book, and then eyes me intently; too intently it makes me awkward. She snaps out if it and says, "I haven't. Hi I'm Annabeth" "Percy" I say shaking her hand. "Well I have to go ahh—check with a teacher. Mind watching him Annabeth?" "I don't need to be watched" "sure I got it Thalia" Annabeth says.

**Annabeth**

It's not easy being the only super-genius in the school. Everyone expects me to get what the teacher is talking about, help with homework, etc. and NO ONE; I mean absolutely NO ONE expects me to have a "Blonde moment"

Well that's what I had when I saw him…

He was tall probably six foot, muscular but lean, not like the other jocks at the school, who look like they eat nails with a side of steroids for breakfast. He had raven-colored, hair that was close-cropped above his eyes. And his eyes, they were a violent sea green that would sometimes lighten or darken depending on his mood. He was cute; did I really have to say it?

"What?" I hear Percy say after several minutes

It takes me a while to get back to reality "I'm sorry what?"

"You staring at me did you need anything?" he asks

"I, Umm" I clear my throat "No, I'm sorry" Blonde moment #2…

"Alright, Leo told us to give you this" He hands me a heavy metal ball.

"Wow it's done already? He works fast." I take the ball and set it on the table. Percy moves to the chair next to me "What's it supposed to do?" he asks, I try to focus on the ball and not on how close he is. "Watch. If I could only find the…" I trail off "Found it" I switch the activation key to on.

"Wake up" I tell the ball, at first nothing happens and I seem like a crazy person but then the ball unfolds and changes into a metallic baby owl, who blinks its eyes waiting for a command.

"Fly" I say to it, it then sprints up and flies in many circles around our heads then sits back onto the table.

"Go to sleep now" I tell it then it changes back into a metal ball. Then I slip it into my backpack.

"Wow" I hear Percy say "That's really cool" "I know right, I'll have to thank Leo for making it a reality" "You designed that?" "Well yeah, it's nothing like actually building it though" "Your right it's way cooler" I look over and smile at him "Thanks" "No problem." We stare at each other like that for a while until we hear a bell. I grab my stuff. "It's lunch, we should probably go meet the others"

**Percy**

I follow Annabeth into the cafeteria, where I see the others, including Thalia. I sit down across from her and give her my famous I'll-kill-you-later stares, while her and Lyric try not to laugh. I see the rest of the group; Juniper is lying on Grover's shoulder asleep. "She must be tired after yelling through a megaphone all morning" I think to myself. Piper and Jason are holding hands; I think they must be a couple too. Thalia's talking to Annabeth and I see Nico staring at her, Like legit, Not blinking I figure he must like her. Lyric and Leo seem to be having they're own conversation, Lyric's trying not to seem obvious, but she's leaning on him and everything it's pretty obvious she likes him but he doesn't notice her at all.

The rest of lunch Me, Thalia and Annabeth are talking but at the end her and Annabeth heads upstairs to the library, leaving me with Lyric.

I follow her into the auditorium, she tells me unless I plan on spontaneously singing I should go into the audience. I sit there for the next 30 minutes listening to her sing the same song over and over, sounding great every time, but finding one thing wrong with it.

Before she starts again I yell "Lyric, Can you give some advice about something?" "Sure come up here," she says waving me to follow her backstage. We head to her dressing room, where she changes behind a screen while I stand there awkwardly.

"What do you do when you really like someone but you don't think they notice you?" I ask her "Do I get to know who this someone is?" "Annabeth" "You like Annabeth?" she says looking over the screen so she can see me "That's awesome" "Yea, but I don't think she notices me and if she does I don't think she'll like me, considering how smart she is and how she always has her head shoved in a book" "Your crush not noticing you? I have plenty of experience with that." She starts talking and next thing I know she's ranting "I mean, you like someone a lot and you become friends and you're at a point where you know everything about each other and you know each other's secrets but does that even matter? No, they'll just complain to you about not having any one or telling you about the people they like which includes your twin sister and your sitting there like 'ARE YOU KIDDING ME? HOW CAN LIKE MY TWIN AND NOT ME?' but you can only silently scream in your head so they don't know your upset."

"I have the slightest feeling we're not talking about me anymore…" I interrupt her. She sighs "I'm sorry for cracking like that it's just hard to keep it inside sometimes" "What that you like Leo?" Suddenly she burst from behind the screen wearing a showgirl outfit and runs toward me. She grabs me by my collar and pushes me against the wall. "Who. Told. You?" she says full of hostility, now I see why the other people in school are scared of her. I choke out "No one told me, it just seem pretty obvious at lunch" she lets go of me, I try to make it seem like I'm not heaving but I clearly am. "I'm sorry, I'm not usually like this, I've just been on edge lately. I mean, I have a dad who I can never please and a guy who isn't even my boyfriend who I can never get to notice me" She walks over to the make-up counter "But, if you really, truly like Annabeth and everything, I suggest you get to know her first and then tell her how you feel." I walk over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She had became my best friend without me knowing I should help her too "I think you should take your own advice and tell Leo how you feel" She looks up at me like she wants to cry.

"I just might, Fish boy, I just might"

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I will have lots of Percabeth but I don't want to forget the other characters. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Out Of The Ordinary

**So hears chapter 3. I thought I'd continue cuz I'm on a roll. Hope you enjoy! **

**One week later **

**Lyric **

I'm getting my stuff out of my locker, quietly humming _Edge of glory_ by Lady Gaga to myself. "Hey" I hear come from behind me and I see that it's Leo. If it's possible for your heart to die than start beating really, REALLY fast. That's what happened. Leo and I became friends because his family was Hispanic and I was failing Spanish and my family is French and he was failing French. It started off as some deal to tutor each other until the other got at least a "B" but we became best friends and I guess we never stopped. "Earth to Lyric" I hear him say "Huh?" I say still kind of day-dreaming "What are you looking at" he says turning around to look behind him "Or who?" I playfully punch him in the arm; "No one you need to know" "Are you going to make me die of suspense?" "I'm sure you'll be fine," I say shutting my locker. He then grabs my hand; I try to hide the fact that my heart just sank to my stomach "Your so pale" he says looking at my hand in his "Shut up" I say snatching it back "You know I don't tan" "Yea I know, so where are you heading?" I groan, "Dance class. I swear Ms. Tambolni hates me" "I'm sure she doesn't. I mean, how could anyone hate you. Your so loveable and adorable" he says mockingly pinching my cheeks, I move his hand away, and push him over "Next time you do that, I'll break your face" he laughs "your so violent, and you wouldn't do that cuz you love me" _more than you know…_ I think to myself. "I'll see you later, Repair boy" "Later, Lyrics" he says to me, than walks to shop class.

When I get to dance class, I see Music waiting for me outside the door. "What do you want?" I ask her "I need us to switch personas today" "I thought we said we weren't going to do that anymore" "I know but I didn't write a song for my songwriting class and I have to perform it, so I figured since you write thousands of songs you'd do it for me and get me an 'A'" "and if I don't?" "I know that guy you like likes me, I always rejected him since it was a guy who you finally liked. But if you don't do this for me, well lets just say" she moves over and whispers in my ear "nothing's stopping me this time" "Wow, you truly are the evil twin" "Hey, I try to be"

We go to the bathroom and switch our outfits, which I hated because Music always wore short skirts, and high heels and tank tops. I immediately wanted to die when I saw myself. "Aww, you actually look pretty for once," Music says as she walks out of the stall "Aww, you look less like a slut now" I say to Music. "We'll trade back after school. Ok?" "Alright" I say walking to begin my day as a Clinger.

**Percy**

After I walk Annabeth to class, I go to find Lyric. We had our next class together so I figured I'd wait for her to be done in the auditorium. When I walk in I see her singing _S&M _by Rhianna. I see her up there and she's dancing and moving her hips, and winking at the guitarist. When they finish she says, "That was great guys, Take 5?" then she hopes off stage and joins me. "Hey what's up?" she says, she sounds happier than she usually would but I just let it slide, I did see her with Leo this mourning maybe she finally told him. "So did you tell him?" "Tell who, what?" "Leo…that you like him?" "Oh, no I didn't" "It's Ok I didn't tell Annabeth either" "You like Annabeth?" she sounds little too surprised "Umm, yeah we went over this" "But why? She's such a nerd" "Don't talk about her like that, I really like her and she's your friend too" "she probably is but I'm just saying you can do a lot better"

Then she did something really out of the ordinary.

She kissed me.

**I know I promised more Percabeth but I had to follow my muse with this one. I hope you still enjoyed. Percabeth to come I promise, Review! **


	4. Chapter 4: Our Secrets Revealed

**Ok in this chapter, I am guaranteeing Percabeth. Sorry for the wait **

**Two weeks later**

**Annabeth **

Percy's probably the nicest guy I've met in a long time. He walks me to class, carries my stuff, and listens to me talk about architecture until his eyes glaze over, but he doesn't interrupt me or you know, fall asleep. Percy and I have been spending a lot more time together, we're at the point where I can call him when I'm upset with my step-mom and he calls me whenever he's bored something. And we'd go hang out at the edge of the lake that bordered or houses. Sometimes we'd fall asleep there because we didn't want to leave. I loved being in his company, a little too much now.

I sat in the library trying to focus rather than think about Percy when I hear "Hey," come from behind me. _So much for focusing, _I think to myself. "Hey, what's up?" "Nothing much. Think you can help me with my algebra?" "As long as you help me with my Oceanography, Seaweed brain" he retorts at his new nickname but then smiles and laughs "Ok, Wise Girl" I laugh so hard I begin to snort "Oh god, That's so embarrassing" "No, it's cute" he smiles and looks at me. We stare at each other and continue to work. We hear the lunch bell and head downstairs.

When we get there all our friends greet us. I see Percy deliberately ignore Lyric, who is just as confused as I am. We sit there and we all talk, whenever Lyric says something to Percy he just looks down at his food I see Lyric getting frustrated until she finally burst out. "Ok, Dude what's your deal?" "You know" "I honestly don't. And if you don't plan on telling me, then I'll never know" I hear him mummer something "I'm sorry what?" Lyric says "THE KISS!" Percy practically shouts, "You kissed me" I can feel myself pale. Why would Lyric do that? She knew how much I liked him. Lyric then burst out laughing, I see Percy's eyes flicker with anger "Wait your serious?" she says then clears her throat "Look, Fish Boy, if that really happened I would remember it. And plus I would never do it and I think you know why" her eyes flicker to Leo then back to Percy. _She likes Leo_ I think to myself _Oh my God it's so obvious now. _Leo seems to be eyeing Lyric intently making sure she doesn't get too mad, because we all know what happens when she does. "But it did happen! And I think I'd remember if it did. And It DID!" "Wait what day was this?" "It was the Friday 2 weeks ago" "Crap" I hear Lyric mummer "Ok, Look that was the day I switched clothes with Music because she wanted me to do her songwriting presentation for her I didn't want to but she blackmailed me saying she'd go after Le—Look my point is that the girl who did that was Music not me. Besides I would never do that to Annabeth"

"Do what to me?" I say looking up from my book

"If your going to tell her, now's the time"

"Tell me what?" I ask. Then I see Percy shake his head. "Fish boy, either you tell her or I will" "Again. Tell me what?"

Percy just stands there frozen but he doesn't say anything. "Annabeth, Percy likes you and he's liked you for a while now. But didn't want to say anything cuz he feared you didn't like guys like him" It takes me a while to re-adjust to what just happened. _He likes me. He really, really likes me. _I think to my self. I had to stop myself from having a complete Cinderella moment when I hear Percy burst out "Lyric's in love with Leo" everyone practically gasps and Leo chokes on his Gatorade. "Yea, she is she told me but she said you never notice her because your either always talking about shop or your telling her about other girls you like including Music. And she fucking hates it."

Everyone silent for a while, then Lyric gets up "Well, I hope your happy Fish boy" Then she runs out of the cafeteria and Leo runs after her.


	5. Chapter 5: I Love You

**Hello my dearest readers (I've always wanted to say that) this is the Confession chapter so get ready for some Percabeth as well as some of Lyric and Leo as well! **

**Percy**

I'm walking down the hallway thinking about what happened at lunch. _I shouldn't feel bad right? _I think to myself _I mean, she outed me too, kinda. _I continue to think like this when I feel something tug me down the hall. I turn to see Annabeth "We need to talk" she says to me "Come on" we turn down a bunch of hallways until we reach an old staircase. "No one uses these stairs anymore I figured we can talk here," she says "Alright," I say "What did you want to talk about?" "I think you know Percy" I can feel my face pale but I don't let on. "Look, what Lyric said—" "Was it true?" "I mean—" "Was it or was it not?" I see her face; fiery and intense she was really taking this seriously. Then I did something I probably shouldn't have.

I kissed her.

**Annabeth **

Oh. My. God. He _does _like me; at least that's what I think this kiss means. We were like that for half an hour, our tongues pushing for dominance. One of his hands were on the crook of my neck while the other one stayed securely around my waist. "Why didn't you tell me?" I whisper against his lips "I thought you'd eventually figure it out" I break out of his hold and playfully punch him in the arm. "No, I wouldn't have" he pulls me closer so I'm siting in his lap "For someone who's supposed to be a Wise Girl, you can be really stupid" he whispers in my hair

"I guess you're a bad influence," I laugh.

**Lyric**

I sat in "The bank" crying for several minutes. The bank was apart of the old side of the school where some of the lockers used to be. No one came to this part of the school anymore but it was were Leo and I hung out when either on of us was upset. I sit there for a while thinking _what if he doesn't like me? What if he dates Music? _Than worst of all _What if he doesn't want to talk to me anymore?_ These thoughts just made me cry more. Eventually I hear footsteps and I figure its him so I wipe my eyes so it doesn't look like I'm crying. He peers around the corner to make sure that its me then sits on the floor next to me in the bank.

"Hey" he says. I don't respond

"Come on, Lyrics. Its not that serious" "Not serious?" I say a little bit angrier than I wanted to "I have never been more embarrassed in my life!" "I'm sure you have. But you don't have to worry about it I don't believe him anyway" I look up at him "You don't?" he reaches up and scratches his head awkwardly "Well no, unless there's something you want to tell me" he says softly, I sigh "It is true, but I don't want it to be awkward between us" "It wont be" "Why so?" "Because I love you too" he then takes my face in his hands and kisses me…

Finally!

**A.N: I know one person has been complaining about their not being enough Percabeth. And there will be lots in chapters to come, but it won't be all about them I will have other characters stories in here as well! **

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Sorry

**So here's chapter 6 hope you enjoy! **

**Lyric**

I pull away from him in shock, which he can probably see in my face. "I thought you liked Music" "I only thought I liked her because I thought you didn't like me" "So you don't like her?" "Are you kidding? No offense but your sister is dangerously stupid." I laugh "That's cuz when we were in the womb I took all the skills and gave her what was left over" He laughs and then gets up holds out his hand to help me up. Once I'm up he continues to hold my hand and we both walk to the auditorium. "You're going to apologize, right?" "For what?" "For outing Percy" "Why should I apologize, he did the exact same thing to me only worse" I say "he could've risked our friendship" "And you could've risked his friendship with you and Annabeth" "But—" "I don't want to argue with you. But everyone kinda knew about you and me but not all of us knew about him and Annabeth and you kinda ruined it for him" "Alright, I'll apologize, but don't expect me to beg for forgiveness" he kisses me on the cheek. "I'll see you after school" "Alright" I let go of his hand and text Percy to meet me in the Auditorium

**Percy **

After walking Annabeth to class, I got a text from Lyric to meet her in the Auditorium. When I get there she's on the stage talking to the pianist. "Hey" she says in the mic, after she sees me. "Hey. What are you doing?" "I am really sorry. I was a real bitch so to make up for it I decided to sing you this song. If you will let me?" "Yea, sure go ahead" "I just learned it so if it sucks I'm sorry" Then she begins to sing _Gift of a Friend_ by Demi Lovato. I don't know what she was talking about how it would suck because every time she sings it's perfect. When she's done she jumps off stage and sits in the chair next to me. "So, Did you talk to Annabeth" "I did" "And?" "We Kissed" "REALLY?" "Yea, but I don't think we're dating" "Yea, Leo told me he liked and we kissed but we aren't 'together'" "It'll happen" "Yea same for you, but this is going to be a Long year…"

**A.N get ready because in the next chapter will be some Percabeth Drama… **

**~Tuffgrl11~**


	7. Chapter 7: New Boy

**Here's chapter 7! Hope you all enjoy! **

**Two weeks later… **

**Percy**

It's been 2 weeks since I told (or Lyric told) Annabeth how I felt. And we're still not dating... Lyric and Leo started dating last Friday and they are the happiest people which makes me hate them. I guess I'm supposed to ask her out but you know, I've never been good at these kinds of things.

I sat with her in the library during free period. We study for most of the time sometimes laughing and staring at each other. When the lunch bell rings I grab my stuff. "Hey. I'll see you in 4th period I have to go to the office" she tells me as we are walking out. "Why?" "There's a new kid coming and it's my turn to shadow" "Alright I'll see you later." She hugs me before she walks away.

**Annabeth**

When I get to the office, I fill out the paper saying I showed up to shadow and I sit in the waiting area for the new kids. I'm kind of nervous, it's my first time shadowing and I don't want to be horrible. Plus, they have been admitting a lot of boys lately for sports so you never knew who it would be. I sat there reading my book for what seemed like hours until a boy walked in. he was tall relevantly, he had big brown eyes with a tiny noticeable scar below one of them. Needless to say, He was Really, Really cute. He turned to me and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Luke"


	8. Chapter 8: No One Likes The New Guy

**A.N So I'm an idiot. Addressing some of the reviews, Luke has blue eyes. I forgot and I'm so sorry. And some are stressing about Luke too much I just wanted some conflict to the story, what good is a story where everything's Perfect?**

**Annabeth **

"I, umm—" I clear my throat and hold out my hand "Annabeth" "Nice to meet you, Annabeth" "uh-huh" I squeak and clear my throat again "So, I am your shadower, this week instead of having a schedule you will be following me everywhere so you can learn your way around the school and such" "Oh, okay" he says.

We walked around the school in silence for a while until we run into Lyric and Leo. I introduced them to Luke and I though it went pretty well until Lyric pulled me aside.

"What the hell, Annabeth" she says to me

"What?" I say confused "You like this guy?" "What?! No!" I say she must've not found it convincing because then she said "Don't lie to me. I thought you liked Percy?" "I do! But he hasn't asked me out so I'm starting to think he doesn't like me anymore…" I say trailing off, she just looks at me like I'm insane and I can see her left eye twitching "Are you Crazy?!" she screams at me. I see the guys down the hall looking at us so I immediately shush her. "That boy is practically _in love _with you, Brain" I wince when she says my nickname because when we met she was my shadower and when I introduced myself she thought I said _Anna-Brain _instead of _Annabeth _she thought it fit my personality perfectly so it just stuck. "Now, why he hasn't asked you out I don't know but I do know that Luke guy…I don't like him" "Lyric, you don't like anybody" "Your right I don't, but you know who I _do_ like? Percy! But Luke… there's just something about him I don't trust" "Alright, Lyric" I say to her. I hear the bell ring and Me, Lyric, Leo and Luke head to gym. When we get there we run into Percy, Thalia and Nico. Percy runs over to us "Hey" he says hugging me, I notice him tense when he sees Luke. The two exchanged kind of hate filled glances until I clear my throat

"Umm, Percy" I say "This is Luke"

**Percy **

Luke. Immediately there was something I didn't like about the guy. Especially the way he looked at Annabeth. Something was wrong with him definitely wrong. I didn't trust him I didn't trust him at all…

Later, I was talking to Nico who was just sitting by a window. "I can't believe that guy! I don't trust him, not at all" I say ranting, "No of us trust him, Perce" "But the thing that bothers me is that we kind of had a thing before Luke showed up. And I just hate that the girl I like goes for the new guy" "I know what that's like" "How so?" I ask "because I liked Annabeth before you came"

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9:Time You Met

**A.N Sorry the last entry weird they kept posting the wrong document but here's Chapter 9 **

**Percy **

I sat there in confusion for a while "I thought you liked Thalia?" I can see his cheeks instantly get red but he tries to keep a straight face "I _used _to like Thalia but she doesn't date" "Why not?" I say confused "she says it complicates things, that its over-rated" "So you asked her out before?" "No, we've always been pretty close so she just told me. But a word to the wise, don't wait to long with Annabeth, it doesn't seem like the other guy is" he points behind me. I spin to see Luke carrying Annabeth over his shoulders and she was laughing punching him in the back. I see Thalia laughing with them, _she must like him too_ I think to myself. I see Lyric and Leo run over to us "I'm not the only one who hates the new guy right?" Lyric says "nope, you're not" I say looking down "Well I figured you, considering he likes Annabeth and all but what about you Nico" Nico looks up from his book "Well, I will admit there's something about him I don't trust but I'm not quick to judge" "Well, I am and since when did you decide to sound intelligent?" Lyric says quizzical "I've always been intelligent I just don't waste my time showing it" Lyric just rolled her eyes "What about you Leo?" I ask "He seems pretty cool" I see Lyric turn and glare at him "I mean, I hate him. _Totally _hate him" "We've got of do something about this" I say, "We can fight Fire with fire" "What do you mean?" Nico looks up again "He means, that there are a lot of girls in the school who like you maybe you can make Annabeth jealous too." "That's a Terri—" "That's a great idea!" I say, I turn to Lyric "Do you know any girls that Annabeth absolutely loathes or something?" she looks at me and shakes her head

"I know this is going to end badly, But its time you met Rachel Elizabeth Dare"


	10. Chapter 10: Enemies

**A.N So my faithful readers I plan on making this chapter long. Which is going to be hard because I like to update a lot so lets see how this goes. **

**Annabeth **_**(Flashback) **_

"Are you ready Annie" "As I'll ever be" 11 year old me said. I remember this day perfectly, it was the championship spelling bee for 6th graders I got through the competition easily, and I guess we can thank my brain for that. My dad smiled down at me with his wide eyes enthusiastic. I haven't seen him this happy, not since mom died. My mother, Athena died of anomia when I was 7 my father's been depressed ever since. "Great" he smiled at me "Now, you go out there and you win" "Not only will I win. I will slaughter!" I gave him a Toothy smile and headed toward the stage.

A couple of hours in and I was on a roll. There was only me and some other girl left, I think her name was Rachel; she had long auburn hair, in messy curls that surrounded her face and flowed down her back. She wore a red shirt with paint stained jeans. Before she walked up to the mic, she turned and smiled at me mischievously. Something about her bothered me but I just let it go.

"Spell Habit" the speaker said. _You've got to be kidding me _I think to myself it's been like that all day she would get incredibly easy words while we all got hard ones, which were fairly easy for me, but not for the other kids.

"Annabeth Chase?" I hear my name and walk up to the mic

"Spell abiogenesis" _Are you serious right now? _

"A-B-I-O-G-E-N-E-S-I-S. Abiogenesis" I say smiling "Correct" I hear the speaker say and I walk back to my seat. This went one of an hour me spelling the difficult words, Rachel getting words Like "Animal" and "Rain" until it was my turn again.

"Spell pterodactyl"

"T-E-R-O-D-A-C-T-Y-L. Pterodactyl"

"Sorry but that is incorrect. The proper spelling was _P_-T-E-R-O-D-A-C-T-Y-L" the speaker says, "Let's all congratulate our winner, Ms. Rachel Elizabeth Dare"

"You tried your best Annie," my dad said when I got off stage "My best would've been me winning," I say sadly. Later I see Rachel's father had a roll of money to one of the judges. _They cheated_, I think to myself. I can't believe this. "Hey, Good game, Annabeth" I hear from behind me, I turn to see Rachel carrying a giant trophy "I would shake your hand but I'm afraid this trophy's too big" "Bite me." "Well, Someone's a sore loser" "I only loss and you only won because you _daddy _bought the competition for you" "And?" "And that's cheating" "It's not cheating it's using your resources" "Ugh. Whatever." That was the first time I competed and hated Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

_**(Present two week later)**_

"Annabeth, are you ok?" I hear Luke ask me. "Hmmm? Oh, I'm fine" "I'm really sorry about that it won't happen again I swear" I ignore him and act confused but I know what he's talking about. He was referring to the bruise on my cheek, I put makeup on it but I can _feel _it and I feel like everyone else can see it too. Luke and I have been dating for a week now and we were happy the first couple of days but then we had our first argument. I forgot what about but it resulted in him slapping me, right across my face.

"It's fine really." I say smiling _No. No, it's not fine_ I say to myself but I don't want to anger him anymore so I just stay silent with my book until the bell rings.

Luke walks me to gym, I silently rejoice because it's the only class I didn't have with him. I change and head to the gym. When I get there, I see a couple of girls and some guys already excersising and I see my group standing in a corner. I go and join them, "Hey, Wise Girl" Percy says mocking me "Shut up, Seaweed Brain" "Ugh, you guys are terrible at nicknames" Lyric says but we just laugh at her. We stood there laughing and stuff for the beginning of class but then I feel something hit the back of my head.

I turn and see it's a volleyball. Then I see a girl running toward us, with auburn hair surrounding her face and paint stained hands. _As if my day couldn't get worse…_ I think to myself. "Sorry Annie," she says sarcastically "Hope I didn't bruise that brain of yours" "Don't you have a pole to get back to?" I say through my teeth. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that" she turns to Percy "I'll call you when I get home" she winks at him and walks away. I turn and see him smiling after her. I punch him in the arm "You've got to be kidding me?" "Ummm, Ow." "_Rachel!_" I say almost screaming _"Rachel? Really?_ Do you hate me or something?" "Of course not." "Then why do you like Rachel?! She the worse!" "I don't like Rachel, your drawing conclusions, Wise Girl" "Then why did you smile at her like that? Why is she calling you? And why'd she wink at you and most of all, _why Rachel?!" _"One, I smile at everyone. Two, she's my partner for my oceanography project. And three, I don't know why she winked its probably cuz I'm awesome. Or she likes me?" "Oh no, Seaweed Brain. She is off-limits" "What do you mean?" "I mean, I don't care about any girl in this school, but her… No just, no" "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous" I can feel my cheeks get hot. "I'm not jealo—" I'm cut off from getting hit in the head again. "Sorry Annie" she says laughing "That's it." I say marching over there "You wanna Play, Dare? Let's Play"

We divide into 2 teams. me and Rachel being the team captains, choose our team members. On my team was Lyric, who was our school teams volleyball Co-Captain with Thalia who was also on my team. Also Nico, Leo, And Juniper. Rachel had a couple people I didn't know, Grover and Percy. We did pretty good the first half, Lyric and Thalia practically taking over for the team. I got a couple of spikes in there too, One of which hit Rachel in the face "Sorry, Dare" I said with a smile. She looked at Percy for comfort but he was too busy laughing too. In the end, we ended up winning I won't go into detail but lets just say Lyric and Thalia were like Warriors while Leo and Nico ran from the ball, Typical. I was happy until I saw Rachel and Percy hugging, he was whispering something to her and she was giggling like an idiot. _You shouldn't care Annabeth _I say to myself _you have a boyfriend. _But that thought only saddened me more.

Afterwards, Luke is walking me home and we're arguing again. "I DON'T SEE WHAT THE BIG DEAL IS! IT'S JUST THALIA AND LYRIC!" I scream at him "THE 'DEAL' IS IF YOU WANT TO GO ANYWHERE YOU ASK MY PERMISSION FIRST!" "I DON'T HAVE TO _ASK_ YOU FOR ANYTHING" I say walking away from him. He grabs my wrist and punches me in the arm. "Oh yeah?" He says "Alright, Alright. I wont go just let me go" He lets go "I'm sorry Annabeth, It's just you make me so angry sometimes" "I know, I'm sorry"

I walk into my house and I call Lyric and tell her I cant go. I hate this I hate it so much.

**Percy (One week Later)**

Rachel. Elizabeth. Dare. Well, I can see why Annabeth hates her. She's Arrogant, rude, and well… a slut. I only decided to work with her so it would make Annabeth jealous, which seemed to be working a little but she started dating Luke and just didn't seem to notice. They've been dating for 2 weeks or so, and she seemed happy the first couple of days but these last couple days she seemed depressed and more distance than she would've been. I immediately knew this had something to do with Luke. I wanted to ask her what was up but Rachel has been taking up a lot of my time. She was like an annoying puppy that always wanted attention.

Later I was at the park with Annabeth. She was wearing a gray sweatshirt and black skinny jeans. She looked beautiful even though she wasn't trying to be. We sat on a bench laughing, talking feeding the birds. I saw a tiny red mark on the base of her wrist, it looked like a bruise. "What happened?" I say pointing to her wrist.

"I, Uhh, Fell" "Fell where?" I say skeptically "Down the stairs" she said. _God, she's a terrible liar _I think to myself. "And landed on your wrist?" "Uhh, Yeah?" "Your lying, now what really happened?" she sighed and looked away from me "Luke got a little angry that's all" "WHAT?!" I say practically screaming, I lower my voice to a whisper

"Did he… Did he hit you, Annabeth?" she didn't say anything she just slightly nodded. "Can I see?" she showed me her scars and bruises, some new some slightly faded. She then start crying. Like heavily crying. I wrapped my arms around her and she moved into my lap, crying into my shoulder.

I'm Going to _kill_ that guy.

**Review! **


End file.
